


Sara Stilinski

by EmrysPendragon96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysPendragon96/pseuds/EmrysPendragon96
Summary: Stiles has a sister. She's older and was never supposed to be apart of the 'wolf world'. But when the sheriff ends up in the hospital, it's time for Sara to come home. Stiles isn't happy about her meeting Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"Sara, dad was in the hospital. But he’s okay and back at work now." Stiles said in a voice rough from crying. This is the one call I never wanted to get. I left five years ago to go get away after mom died.  
"I'm coming home, little fox." I said, refusing to cry.

The Beacon Hills sign brings back both good and bad memories. I never wanted to come back here, but dad and little fox need me. When I reach my childhood home, nothing looks different. Dads cruiser is in the driveway with mom’s jeep. The front steps are still sagging in the middle, I guess dad never got around to fixing those.  
The front door swings open, revealing a grown-up Stiles, his hair is longer, and he is filled out some. When I left, he was still shorter than me, only coming up to my shoulders. Now, he towers over my 5’2”, I’m at his shoulders now.  
“Little Fox,” I say, running into his arms, “I’ve missed you so much.”  
“Sara, you’re so short.” Of course, leave it to Stiles to make a joke after five years apart.  
“Tell me everything, what happened?” I ask in a rush, suddenly remembering that a family reunion isn’t the reason for this impromptu trip home.  
Stiles looks like he doesn’t want to tell me, I can see him making his ‘I don’t want to tell you the truth’ face. He has always made that face when he is about to lie.  
“Don’t lie to me, Mieczyslaw.” I say, pulling out first names. He grimaces at hearing his first name, only mom and I were ever able to say it correctly.  
“You’re not going to believe me if I tell you. It’s a long story that seems unbelievable.”  
“Just tell me what’s going on, Little Fox. I need to know.” I say, trying to hold back tears. He pulls me into a hug, slightly crushing me.  
“Okay, Siostra,” he calls me sister in polish, “but you can’t interrupt, and you have to believe me.” I nod, telling him to continue.  
“Well, werewolves are real, and Scott got turned into one by a rouge alpha and then we met another werewolf and we got wrapped up in taking down the alpha who turned out to be the other wolf, Derek’s, uncle and we killed him and now Derek is the alpha but other monsters keep coming to town and we have to help protect the town and at first I didn’t want to tell dad but I couldn’t keep lying to him and telling him actually made everything a little bit easier but then he got kidnapped by a bunch of vampires that want to take over the town and we rescued him and killed the vampires but h got hurt pretty bad and he’s in the hospital and e got hit in the head pretty bad and keep asking for you so I didn’t know what to do so I called you but now I’m scared you’re going to get hurt and I’m just scared.” By the time he’s done talking his face is slightly blue from not breathing and it takes me a second to understand what he said.  
“Dad got kidnapped by vampires and Scotts a werewolf? Who’s the other werewolf?”  
“Yes, Yes and Derek Hale.”  
“Derek Hale? I think I went to school with him, at least for a bit. But okay so werewolves. What the fuck?” I said  
“I can call Scott or Derek and see if they will come over and talk to you.” Stiles said, trying to calm me down.  
“Actually, give me Scott’s number, I haven’t talked to him in forever.” I said, I can’t remember the last time I actually talked to Scott, he used to be like my little brother too. Ever since him and stiles became inseparable. He pulled out his phone and rattled off the number as I typed it into my phone.  
\--“Hey, Bratanek.” I said, using my old nickname for him.  
\--“Sara? Oh my god! Stiles didn’t tell me he was calling you home.” He yells in my ear.  
\--“Oh yeah. And he also told me about the trouble you two have gotten yourselves in.” I said, my tone bordering on reprimanding.  
\--“Uh…… he said he wasn’t gonna tell you.” He says, sheepishly.  
\--“Well, when has he ever been able to lie to me?”  
“I’m right here and I’ve done it before.” Stiles says pouting. He looks away when I glare at him.  
\--“Come to the house with any other werewolves as soon as you can, Bratanek.”  
\--“Okay but be prepared the only one available right now is the perpetually angry one.” He says.  
\--“That’s fine, hurry up. Kocham cię, siostrzeniec.” I say hanging up the phone.  
I sit on the couch, waiting for stiles to start talking like I know he’s going to.  
“Did he say who he is bringing?” he asks, nervously. Chewing on his lip, he sits next to me.  
“He said, the perpetually angry one.”  
“Oh, that sucks. Him and I do not get along.” He says with a sigh.  
“Is he mean to you?” I ask, falling into my old roll of pseudo-mom.  
“Well, I mean not really, but kinda. He just doesn’t like me, and I always talk to much and get on his nerves, and he’s mean.” He says, staring intently at the floor. It’s always been like this, no matter how old he is, he knows he can always talk to me about anything.  
“Well, I will deal with that.” No one gets to mess with my little brother. I don’t care who they are.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
The knocking in the door pulls our attention from the random channel Stiles out the tv on.  
“Come in.” Stiles says.  
I run and jump in Scotts arms as soon as he clears the door. Another little brother taller than me. When I step back, I see the man with him.  
“święte gówno, twoje piękne.” I whisper. With Stiles giggling behind me, of course hearing what I said. He leans over and whisper in Scotts ear what I said. Still looking at the man, I see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.  
“Sara, this is Derek Hale.” Stiles announces through a laugh.  
“and werewolf heightened hearing means he heard what stiles told me you said.” Scotts says, quietly.  
“STILES! What? Chyba sobie zartujesz.” I say, getting flustered. I decide the best course of action is to just turn around and escape to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Derek talk, Stiles gets angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the perspective of how the story is told I might go back and change the first chapter

The kitchen looks the same as it always has, the cabinets need a new coat of paint but everything works and looks like it’s well loved. Sara is standing in the middle of the kitchen, her long auburn hair cascading around her shoulders as she hangs her head, breathing deeply.  
-“Are you okay?” Derek asks, sneaking up on her. She jumps and swivels around, nearly knocking herself over. Her relation to Stiles, steadily becoming more obvious. Derek grabs her before she can fall, unconsciously pulling her closer to his chest.  
-“Sorry for sneaking up on you.” He whispers, staring down at her, struck by her honey colored eyes.  
-“It’s okay,” she says, drowning in his multi-hued green eyes. “Uh, sorry for being awkward earlier.”  
-“Its okay. If it makes you feel better, I think you’re beautiful.” He says nervously. She stares at him, open mouthed for a second before gaining a new level of confidence and pressing her lips against his. For a second he doesn’t move, then he responds like a man drowning and she is the only air for him to breathe. With her mind racing, Sara wraps her arms around his neck, forcing him to lean further down. Her mind is whirring, she just met him, he’s a werewolf and Stiles’ friend. But the most overwhelming thought is that she feels safe wrapped in his arms, it doesn’t make sense but she guesses it doesn’t have to.

-“WHAT THE HELL?” Stiles yells from the doorway. Causing Derek to jump back and Sara to freeze.  
-“What the hell, Derek? Why are you kissing my sister?”  
Pulling a face, Sara says “Actually I kissed him. And second we are both over the age of 18, mister still-a-minor. So get over it.”  
She looks a Derek who is trying his best to hold back a laugh, the once sheepish look in his face, replaced by one of pure mirth. Stiles is sputtering and looking angry then resigned.  
-“I’m telling dad.” He says in that petulant way that only little brothers can pull off.  
-“Look, guys. I get that you are feeling emotions right now but can we focus on the vampire problem for a second?” Scott says, with Stiles rolling his eyes and whispering ‘feeling emotions’ under his breath.  
-“Yes, why don’t we do that. And someone can also explain why my father was involved to the point he got hurt?” Sara demands, suddenly angry at the fact that there werewolves around and yet her human father was still the one hurt.

-“that’s on me,” derek says, looking anywhere but at her. “ I was supposed to watching him but someone ran into me and I took my eyes off of him for a second but it was a second too long.” Sara can see the guilt practically dripping off of him. She puts her and in his and forces him to look at her.  
-“that’s not you’re fault. You can’t control all the circumstances.” She says gently. As angry as she is, she can see that it’s the his fault,  
-“Uh, what? Yes it is. He should have been paying better attention, if he been paying better attention none of this would have happened.” Stiles says incredulously. Sara rounds on him, staring him down.  
-“where were you? Where was Scott? Where was the rest of your friends? Why is it one persons fault? You always do this Stiles. You take one look at a situation and decide who’s at fault.”   
-“well, I was in the bathroom.” He says nervously. Sara turns to Scott, “and where were you?”   
-“I was on the phone with Allison, she was supposed to be there but she got grounded and was upset so I had to talk to her.” The look that Sara gave Scott could only be described as pure venom.  
-“So, you both want to blame someone who was where they were supposed to be when you both ran off to find better things to do? Stiles, you want to be angry about dad being hurt and yet you don’t take the blame when you should have been looking out for him too? And Scott, you were to busy consoling your girlfriend instead of paying attention to a dangerous situation my dad got sent into because of and for you?” Both boys looked as if they would run at a moments notice if given the chance.   
-“why are you suddenly so protective of Derek, you just met him?” Stiles says  
-“It’s not protection, it’s common fucking sense. Someone around here has to have some. You’ve mentioned his name before when we have talked on the phone, all I have heard is you putting him down for not being the best leader. I can guess that means he’s the alpha. But guess what stiles, nothing can be completely controlled by one person alone. In all your stories I never once heard you say that you could have done better or Scott or any others in the pack.” Stiles stared at ground, knowing, as usual, his big sister is right.  
-“Now, what’s the plan for the vampires?” Sara asked moving into the living room and sitting in the couch. The boys following behind her look at one another as if to apologize silently.   
-“Well, went into the club with everyone and the plan was to stop before the lead vampire could hurt anyone. So far he has only went after pretty, brown haired girls, dad demanded that we take him and he would arrest the guy and do it legally, but then he attacked and everything happened.” Stiles rambles on.  
-“So you need bait that can fight back and help?” Sara asks, and idea forming in her head.  
-“No. no, no, I know that look you’re not the bait, not happening.” Stiles yells. Scott readily agreeing with him. Sara looks at Derek, he is staring at her like he can’t believe she would meet them one second and then after less than a day of knowing them, offer to help   
-“Stiles, I’m an adult. I’ll do what I want.”  
-“Derek! Say something. Tell her she can’t.” Stiles almost begs.  
-“I don’t like the idea, but at the moment it might be our only option.


	3. Hope Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the sheriff say? About the plan, about the budding relationship? Will the pack win or will the vampires get a tasty snack? 
> 
> Also, the time line is a little wibbly wobbly. I have some ideas but they don’t quite reach canon timeline, so for all intents and purposes this is an AU with some canon features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking so long, been super busy. If you have any ideas, of what could make the story better or more plot ideas, please let me know. Thanks

“You want to do what?” Noah asks incredulously.  
“I know dad. I told them was a bad idea, she’s only just been introduced to the supernatural world. This is a terrible idea.” Stiles states matter of factly. The pack has gathered around the stilinski living room, hoping to reach a viable plan. They all begin talking over each other, in hopes their ideas will get through. Stiles yelling at Derek, Derek glaring at Stiles. Scott sitting in the couch as if he has no idea what’s going on.  
“Stop!” Sara screams. “I have a confession to make, I’ve known about the supernatural for 4 years.” Everyone freezes, staring intently at Sara.  
“Wha- How?” Stiles stammers, the sheriff asking the same.  
“Well, you remember our cousins Sam and Dean?” Sara asks, looking at the floor.  
“I ran into them in Texas, I didn’t know it at the time but, they were chasing a tulpa- “a what?” Issac asks, interrupting Sara.  
“It’s a, uh, basically a physical materialization of a thought, resulting in the creation of a being or object, to quote Sam.” Everyone stares, bewildered.  
“Wait? You are related to the most well known, respected and terrifying hunters on the planet?” Allison blurts out.  
“I didn’t know they were hunters but yeah.” Sara says briefly glancing at her, next to Scott.  
Derek clears his throat and gives Sara a reassuring head nod and a gesture to continue.  
“They weren’t going to tell me but I followed them because I thought they were acting weird, afterwards they explained everything. They trained me and I hunted with them for the whole time, taking out monsters left and right. And before you get mad at them dad, they didn’t want to train me, I begged. You and Stiles were never supposed to know.” She says quickly to cut Noah off when he opens his mouth.  
“Why did you stop?” Cue stiles asking the hard questions. Sara falls to sitting in the couch and buried her face in the hands, takes a deep breath, looks up, straight into Dereks eyes and says, “the rest of the story is going to bring up somethings I’m certain some people want left in the dark, the past.” Turning her gaze back to the floor, taking a deep breath she begins.  
“ About month ago, We were hunting an omega werewolf, it had killed 7 people and we didn’t know how long it was going to keep going for, we ran into some other hunters who were also after it. We decided to stick together, work together. There were a couple of them but we only had any real contact with Chris Argent.” Sara says, glancing back towards Allison. A deep, almost sub vocal growl sounds around the room. Sara looks up into Dereks eyes, bleeding slowly red.  
“Who else was with him?” Derek grits out.  
“Kate.” Sara says quietly, staring at the floor. “She didn’t speak much but I heard her mention beacon hills, she was talking about the wolves here. I wanted more information so I asked her when the last time she was here was, she told me all about how she kidnapped Derek and tried to kill him and the pack, and then she started talking about the annoying little human of the pack and if she could ever get her hands on him, she would kill him, for saving Derek before she could kill him, and for being a nuisance. What she didn’t know was, that was the worst thing she could have said to me. Two hours later, everyone else had gone to sleep to get rested for the later Hunt. I told her, she had signed her own death warrant and she was never coming back to Beacon Hills, never going to hurt anyone here again. She laughed in my face, starting to tell me she would always come back to finish what she had started. I shot her in the head and I burned her body and ran. I haven’t talked to Sam and Dean since. Been on the move, trying to stay ahead of the Argents, but when Stiles called I had no choice but to come here.”  
“Say it again, I need to here it again.” Derek says almost in whine.  
“I killed Kate Argent. She is dead and never going to hurt anyone again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Siostra- Sister  
> Bratanek- Nephew  
> Kocham cię, siostrzeniec- I love you, Nephew  
> święte gówno, twoje piękne- Holy shit, you're beautiful  
> Chyba sobie zartujesz- You've got to be kidding me


End file.
